


Precious Rose

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: A poem I wrote for a 2016 gift exchange, in which I got back not only thoughtful and wonderful gifts but also a dear friend! This one is about her femWarden and Alistair. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."





	Precious Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kafelatka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafelatka/gifts).



 

Once there was a lad so sweet,

so bright and cute and fighting keen,

the strength of his arms, his sword and shield

rivaled only by the pure heart he lost for thee.

 

You first met him in need most dire,

only the two of you left to extinguish the lethal fire.

You brought him light and welcomed joy,

with you he could be just a teenage boy.

 

In such times so dark and hard,

your hope and love bloomed wild,

He shed his blood in your defence,

you vowed to protect his innocence.

 

It’s true you succeed in all quests,

yet now the evil manifests,

and you’re left to guide the rest,

your love and passion to be test.

 

Yet in his heart you can be sure,

his feelings for you are ever pure,

He could be your prince, your king, your ghost,

and worship you, his precious rose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've used a Pratt/Alistair pic from wildmorrigan on Tumblr, so I want to credit it https://www.tumblr.com/search/wild+morrigan


End file.
